The Zing
by elmaesteryosephine
Summary: FF Yunjae. [CHAPTER 2!] Jung Yunho hanyalah seorang pemuda penyendiri yang suka menghabiskan waktunya di museum dan perpustakaan. Namun pada suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan sebuah koleksi di museum tempat ia biasa pergi. Lalu bagaimanakah jika koleksi itu menjadi temannya? YunhoxJaejoong Boys Love fantasy tapi cuman dikiiiit
1. Chapter 1

FF Yunjae

Title: Zing  
Genre: Romance, and lil' bit Fantasy  
Rated: T-M  
Warn: Typossssss, yaoi, FANTASY.

***

* * *

Namja tampan itu berdiri menatap sebuah tabung kaca di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Kedua mata musangnya tak pernah lepas dari 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam tabung penuh air itu sedetikpun.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama pengeluaran sesosok makhluk misterius, yang ditemukan oleh seorang ilmuwan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan hak penuh, pemilik museum sekaligus ilmuwan yang menemukan mahkluk tadi, menempatkan sosok asing itu kedalam sebuah akuarium raksasa, dan menaruhnya di dalam museum ini.

Museum yang wajib didatangi oleh seorang namja kutu-buku. Namja berumur 17 tahun yang memiliki rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi, namun lebih memilih untuk melampiaskannya pada tumpukan buku-buku, maupun pengetahuan yang bisa ia dapatkan di dalam museum ini.

Hampir dua jam ia berdiri di depan akuarium setinggi 3 meter itu, tanpa lelah mengamati makhluk yang tampak seperti manusia biasa, namun dengan kesempurnaan fisik melebihi dewa-dewi Yunani.

Kulitnya yang begitu mulus dibalut oleh baju yang tampak seperti baju orang Yunani kuno, dengan dada yang bidang, juga pinggang yang ramping. Wajahnya yang sempurna, tetap terlihat indah meskipun tampak pucat.

Makhluk itu tidak bergerak, namun ia yakin makhluk itu tidak mati. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bebas dan menunjukan dirinya.

Aliran air membuat baju yang makhluk itu kenakan tampak bergoyang lembut. Rambut hitam sepanjang bahu miliknya, tampak bergerak membiangkai wajahnya dengan sempurna, membuat sosok asing itu terlihat semakin anggun.

Tampak seperti manusia biasa untuk setiap orang yang melihatnya dengan sekilas. Namun, sepasang sirip sepanjang 8,5 inchi yang menjalar mengikuti nadi di tangannyalah yang membuatnya berbeda dari manusia.

Putri duyung tanpa ekor. Manusia dengan sirip.

Ia menyebutnya, keajaiban.

***

* * *

"Makanlah dengan benar, Yunho" Mrs. Jung menepuk kepala anaknya, saat pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap makan malamnya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Ah, iya umma" namja itu tersentak, kemudian menyuapkan sesendok nasi tanpa nafsu.

Seperti terkena sihir, pikirannya hanya fokus pada makhluk asing yang ia lihat di museum siang tadi. Yunho memikirkan semuanya, maksudku benar-benar semuanya tentang makhluk itu.

Bagaimana, kenapa, siapa, kapan, dan apa. Entah sudah berapa banyak pertanyaan yang tertimbun di kepalanya saat ini. Padahal baru 4 jam ia melihat makhluk asing itu, namun bayangannya seakan melekat kuat pada dinding-dinding pikirannya.

Membuatnya gila.

"Aku selesai" ia menaruh garpu dan sendok sejajar di atas piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Malam umma, appa, hyung" namja itu beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet terlebih dahulu.

Seperti robot, ia hanya berjalan menaiki tangga, tanpa menggubris tatapan heran dari ketiga Jung lain yang berada di ruang makan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ia menjadi lebih diam hari ini" yeoja yang sudah 12 tahun menjadi Mrs. Jung itu bertanya kepada anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho, Mr. jung dan Jung Eunjae hanya menaikkan bahu tidak mengerti.

Yeoja manis itu menatap khawatir pada anak tirinya yang lebih murung itu. Mungkin mereka bisa bicara.

Sementara di kamar Yunho. Namja tampan berkaca mata itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya, menggunakan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal. Sebuah buku, yang tampak seperti buku catatan, ia angkat tepat di depan wajahnya. Menatap sketsa kasar makhluk asing tadi dengan lebih lekat.

Cukup banyak buku yang ia baca, dan memang ada beberapa buku yang membahas makhluk seperti makhluk asing yang ia temui di museum tadi. Namun menurutnya mereka tidak sama.

Apa mungkin makhluk itu adalah spesies baru? Kenapa ia tampak amat menarik baginya? Bahkan sekarang kepalanya terasa penuh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri.

Namja pemalu itu tersentak mendengar bunyi ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur, boy" Mrs. Jung melongokkan kepalanya mengintip Yunho yang masih dalam posisi baringnya.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, umma" gumamnya menatap yeoja yang sekarang telah duduk di sebelah tempat ia berbaring.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, heum?" wanita anggun itu mengusap kepala Yunho lembut, menginginkan anak tirinya untuk tahu, bahwa ia ada disana.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terdiam. Akan sedikit canggung jika mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya sekarang, meskipun ia tidak yakin, jika mengatakannya nanti ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum memaklumi. Ia hendak mengambil selimut Yunho, saat ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Hum, apa ini?" buku catatan usang itu telah berpindah tangan, membiarkan kedua mata bulat yeoja tersebut menelusuri sketsa kasar yang dibuat oleh anak bungsunya.

Sketsa seseorang yang mengenakan baju Yunani kuno, tampak seperti kain-kain yang dililitkan asal pada tubuh indah orang tersebut. Rambut hitam sebahunya tampak tergerai sempurna, namun wajah orang yang berada di sketsa itu masih kosong.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada akhirnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di museum siang tadi" Yunho menutup kedua matanya menggunakan lengan kirinya.

"Dan kau melukisnya? Aaah… Sepertinya aku tahu seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta" goda yeoja manis itu mengerling pada Yunho.

"Umma, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya" erang Yunho merasa jengah.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta bukan?" ujar yeoja itu ringan.

"Ya… Ya… Aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, umma" Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk berhadapan dengan umma yang ia hormati.

"Tidak dengan salah satu koleksi di museum itu" gumamnya ragu.

Mrs. Jung melotot kaget.

"Mwo? Koleksi museum?" pekiknya.

Yunho menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk tak acuh menghadapi kehebohan ummanya itu.

"Jadi dia bukan manusia? Astaga Yunho!" jerit yeoja itu heboh.

"Ya, umma... Dan ia namja" pemuda tampan itu memainkan selimutnya, menolak untuk menatap wajah ummanya, yang pasti sekarang tampak tidak begitu baik karena shock.

"Aku tahu dari bentuk tubuhnya. Tidak ada yeoja yang memiliki dada sebidang makhluk itu" Yunho menjelaskan.

"Ya… Kau benar. Lihat! Ototnya bagus sekali!" seru yeoja 45 tahun itu girang.

Yunho mendnegus. Baiklah, ummanya ini memang terhitung masih muda. Tapi bukankah seharusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit?

"Apa dia?" Tanya umma Yunho masih menatap sketsa yang dibuat oleh namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu mengedikkan bahunya. Saling melempar tatapan bingung diantara keduanya.

"Yang kutahu dia bukan manusia. Itu saja" Mrs. Jung mengangguk dalam diam.

"Aah… Makhluk ini membuat umma penasaran" gumamnya gemas.

'Iya… Aku juga' kedua mata musang Yunho menatap sketsanya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja sekarang. Aku tahu besok kau harus bangun pagi untuk persiapan ulangan" yeoja itu membenarkan letak selimut Yunho, kemudian mengecup kening namja tampan itu kilat.

"Good night, Yunho" Mrs. Jung mematikan lampu kamar Yunho sebelum beranjak keluar dari sana.

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Pikirannya kembali menerwang kepada sosok asing yang ada di museum itu.

Ia merasa penasaran. Seperti apa jika makhluk itu membuka kedua matanya? Kira-kira apa warna mata sosok asing itu? Apakah makhluk itu berbahaya?

Yunho menyamankan dirinya pada ranjang besar tempat ia tidur. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dan menghirup udara malam kuat-kuat.

Apakah, makhluk itu benar-benar bias membuka kedua matanya?

Dalam hati ia berjanji. Ia akan lebih sering dating ke museum itu.

***

* * *

Suasana museum siang ini tampak sepi. Mungkin karena minat penduduk telah dialihkan pada sesuatu yang lebih baru dan menyenangkan, atau karena ini adalah hari Selasa. Bukan hari yang tepat untuk mengunjungi museum, ditengah kesibukan hari-hari mereka.

Seorang wanita berumur 40 tahunan berdiri dalam diam, menatap heran kepada seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

"Ini adalah hari ke 4 pemuda itu datang ke tempat ini" ujarnya pada seorang laki-laki yang tampak sudah berumur di sebelahnya.

"Dia akan datang, dan berdiri di depan akuarium itu, tanpa melakukan apapun" lanjut yeoja berpakaian cleaning service itu, membuat namja tua di sebelahnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Padahal, sebelum makhluk itu datang. Ia hanya akan kesini seminggu dua kali, dan paling lama 2 jam ia berkeliling tempat ini. Tapi sekarang, pukul 2 ia sudah berdiri disana, dan baru kembali pukul 6, tepat sebelum museum ini ditutup" yeoja berambut ikal itu menyandar pada tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk mengepel, masih menatap namja tampan didepan sana dengan tatapan heran.

"Lihat, ia bahkan tidak mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin aku bisa bicara padanya" namja tua berpakaian rapi tadi angkat bicara.

"Ia tampak tertarik dengan makhluk baru itu" lanjutnya lagi.

Pria tua itu mengambil dua buah kursi, dan membawanya mendekati namja tampan berseragam sekolah tadi. Ia tersenyum saat namja itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Silahkan duduk" tawarnya membuka lipatan kursi itu di belakang pemuda tadi.

"Terima kasih" Yunho tersenyum dan duduk di samping pria tua itu.

Memandang sosok indah yang ada di depan mereka dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, membiarkan keheningan memenuhi sekitar mereka.

Museum itu amat sepi, hanya suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan saja yang terdengar. Namun tidak membuat dua namja dengan ketertarikan yang sama itu untuk saling merasa canggung.

"Kau terlihat sangat tertarik dengannya" pria berambut putih itu bicara tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari makhluk indah didepan mereka.

Yunho menoleh, dan tersenyum membenarkan.

"Hm… Aku… Sangat tertarik padanya" ujarnya kembali menatap makhluk di depannya.

"Hah… Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang cocok untuk mendiskripsikannya. Dia sangat indah, anggun dan misterius dalam satu tubuh" pria tampan itu merilekskan posisi duduknya.

Yunho mengangguk dalam diam. Ia juga tidak mengetahui kata apa yang cocok untuk makhluk di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa dia. Tapi aku menamainya Jaejoong" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pria tua tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jaejoong adalah nama mendiang putraku" namja asing itu enggan mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok di depannya.

"Kami sering berpergian bersama dulu. Memancing, meneliti sesuatu, melakukan riset bersama" ia tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang dahulu ia alami bersama putranya.

"Namun 3 bulan yang lalu, ia meninggal saat kapal yang kami tumpangi terjebak badai. Menghilang diantara gelungan ombak yang dingin" Yunho dapat melihat kesedihan yang pria itu sembunyikan dibalik senyumannya.

"Kemudian dalam perjalanan pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku menemukannya. Dia terjebak di dalam sebuah balok es besar, dan aku menganggap ia adalah pengganti Jaejoong untukku" pemuda tampan itu tidak menyangka, bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah pemilik museum ini sendiri.

"Namun semua harapanku pupus, saat aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan pada makhluk ini. Tubuhnya amat dingin, dan aku rasa, semua organ dalamnya telah rusak karena beku" Yunho menoleh menatap pria tadi untuk melihat ekspressinya.

"Karena sepasang sirip yang tumbuh di kedua tangannya, aku mengira ia adalah mutan. Namun saat melihat organ dalamnya, aku menemukan sepasang paru-paru pada tubuh makhluk ini. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya kepada pemerintah, karena akulah pemiliknya. Dan memutuskan untuk menaruhnya disini"

Namja tampan itu terdiam, menunduk ragu.

"Aku rasa… Ia belum mati" gumamnya tak yakin.

Pria tua itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" ujarnya tersenyum miring.

Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak yakin.

"A-aku, hanya merasa begitu" ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia akan membuka kedua matanya suatu hari nanti"

Si pemilik museum itu terdiam, ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hhaah… Akan kuberikan dia padamu, jika dia sampai hidup kembali" ujar pria itu tanpa beban.

Yunho memelotokan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Ia menatap ilmuwan di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

Pria itu melipat kursinya kembali, dan menepuk pundak Yunho sebelum berlalu dari sana.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika makhluk itu benar-benar hidup kembali?" ujar yeoja 40 tahun tadi melotot kaget pada majikannya.

"Tenang saja. Sudah berbagai tes kulakukan untuk memastikan bahwa makhluk itu benar-benar sudah mati" pria tua itu tertawa lantang.

"Tapi, semua hal bisa terjadi bukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada berharap.

Sebenarnya ia tidak dapat menutupi keinginannya, untuk melihat makhluk yang ia anggap sebagai pengganti putra tunggalnya itu untuk hidup. Meskipun sangat kecil kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi. Namun, apa salahnya percaya kepada keajaiban?

Yunho masih duduk di depan akuarium tadi dalam diam. Ia bahkan tidak yakin, apakah dirinya benar-benar bisa memiliki makhluk itu atau tidak. Membayangkan makhluk itu bergerak dan membuka matanya saja, ia sudah sangat senang. Apalagi pemilik museum ini, tadi berkata bahwa makhluk di depannya itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Yunho menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya, mendesah keras melihat jarum jam itu menunjukan pukul 5.45. Itu berarti 15 menit lagi museum ini akan di tutup.

Ia menatap sketsanya dengan tatapan kecewa. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak dapat menggambar wajah makhluk itu, jika ia tidak membuka kedua matanya.

Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana bentuk kedua mata Jaejoong, nama makhluk tadi. Akankah besar, atau sipit? Apakah berwarna hitam, atau warna lain? Ia tidak dapat menerka semua itu.

Yunho mulai membereskan perlengkapannya, bersiap untuk pulang. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia merasa enggan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Namun tentu ia tidak ingin membuat ummanya itu marah padanya.

"Ini, ahjumma" namja tampan itu mengembalikan kursi yang tadi dipinjamkan oleh pak tua tadi, kepada ahjumma yang tinggal sebagai penjaga sekaligus petugas kebersihan di museum itu.

"Kau tampak sangat menyukainya" yeoja berambut ikal itu menerima kursi lipat dari Yunho, sekaligus berbasa-basi pada namja menarik ini.

Yunho tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Aku, sangat menyukainya" ujarnya melirik pada akuarium besar tempat Jaejoong berada.

"Apakah kau tidak bosan melihatnya setiap hari?" ahjumma tadi terkekeh geli.

"Tidak. Entahlah ahjumma. Dadaku berdebar kencang jika melihatnya, dan aku merasa selalu ingin melihatnya setiap saat. Bahkan aku memikirkannya, saat mengerjakan ulangan tadi" Yunho tertawa mengingat tingkah konyolnya.

Yeoja tadi tersenyum sendu.

"Sayang sekali, selama tiga hari kedepan museum ini akan ditutup. Ada perbaikan pada beberapa ruangan, sehingga tempat ini akan di tutup nanti" kata ahjumma penjaga museum tadi membuat Yunho tercenung.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman mendengarnya. Entah, membayangkan ia tidak bisa melihat Jaejoong selama sehari saja ia tidak mampu. Tapi ini, tiga hari? Ia bisa gila nantinya.

"Tap-tapi... Tapi ahjumma. Bisakah aku tetap datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Yunho mencoba peruntungannya.

Petugas tadi tersenyum, ia tahu sesuatu yang lebih besar tumbuh di hati pemuda itu. Bukan rasa suka, ataupun rasa tertarik. Mungkin sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu... Lagipula, aku akan cuti selama tempat ini diperbaiki. Jadi aku tidak tinggal disini selama tiga hari kedepan" wajah Yunho memucat. Kenapa ia bisa merasa sekalut ini?

Ahjumma tadi tersenyum diam-diam, melirik wajah pucat Yunho dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Ah... Aku rasa, aku harus mencari seorang penjaga baru untuk museum ini, selama aku cuti" yeoja berumur 40 tahun tadi meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku! A-aku bisa melakukannya, ahjumma!" seru Yunho tiba-tiba. Ia merasa seperti orang gila yang hanya memikirkan Jaejoong saja.

"Kau masih terlalu muda... Lagipula kau harus sekolah" ahjumma itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kedepan wajah Yunho.

"Tapi... Tapi aku pernah belajar Aikido sebelumnya. Dan, dan aku akan libur selama seminggu kedepan" seru Yunho menggebu. Ia sangat mengharapkan pekerjaan ini. Bukan karena bayarannya, tapi karena apa yang akan ia dapat selain bayaran itu.

Yeoja berseragam itu terdiam. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga ia mengumpankan anak semuda Yunho pada pekerjaan ini, tapi sesuatu seakan mendorongnya untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah, besok kembalilah dengan surat ijin dari kedua orang tuamu. Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling sebelum museum ini dibuka biasanya. Jadi datanglah pagi-pagi sekali" ahjumma itu tersenyum melihat wajah puas Yunho. Anak itu sungguh tidak terduga, jatuh cinta dengan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

Yunho mengangguk cepat. Dadanya berdebar memikirkan hari esok, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa ia bisa 24 jam bersama dengan makhluk didalam akuarium tadi.

Kedua mata musangnya menatap senang pada Jaejoong. Ia .

'Aku pasti datang'

***

* * *

Seperti apa yang ia janjikan, esok paginya Yunho benar-benar datang membawa sebuah tas besar yang berisi baju dan perlengkapannya yang lain, juga sepucuk surat yang telah ditanda tanganni oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bukan perkara yang mudah untuk mendapatkan ijin seperti ini. Tapi dengan rayuan maut, juga rajukan yang dilakukan Yunho kepada orang tuanya. Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menginjinkan Yunho tinggal di dalam museum itu seorang diri, daripada melihat putra bungsu mereka itu mati bunuh diri. O.o

Ahjumma yang ternyata bermarga Lee itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tekad pemuda ini.

Disaat temannya yang lain sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang selama liburan mereka. Namja ini lebih memilih menjaga museum sendirian, ditemani oleh pekerja-pekerja saat siang, dan benda-benda menakutkan saat malam. Dan ia sendirian.

Cinta memang gila.

"Ini adalah kamar yang akan kau gunakan untuk tidur nanti. untuk kamar mandi, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandi yang ada di depan sana" Lee ahjumma menunjuk sebuah tikungan.

"Untuk tiga hari nanti, pintu gudang dan pintu belakang akan ku kunci, karena kau pasti tidak memerlukannya" Yunho tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Sepertinya ahjumna itu tahu dimana ia akan berada selama 3 hari kedepan.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengecek semua pintu setiap saat, juga pastikan jendelanya terkunci dengan rapat. Ingat, jika aku menemukan satu barang saja yang lecet ataupun hilang, akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi" ujar yeoja itu mengingatkan.

Yunho mengangguk kaku. Ia tersenyum melihat Lee ahjumma mulai menaiki bis yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Jangan lupa pesan-pesanku, Yunho!" jeritnya sebelum pintu bis itu tertutup.

Yunho melambai kemudian mengangkat ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi. Begitu bis itu hilang dari pandangannya, ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki museum sepi itu. Berjalan tergesa kearah jantung museum, tempat akuarium itu berada.

Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok menakjubkan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan kaca tebal itu, menyentuh permukaan akuarium yang dingin itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia merasa hidup. Setelah sekian tahun ia lewati di dunia ini, baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa menemukan sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kaca dingin yang berisi air berwarna biru bening tadi. Memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku disini, Jaejoong" gumamnya seraya mengendus permukaan kaca itu perlahan.

Gosh! Ia menginginkannya! Bagaimana bisa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia pikirkan sekalipun.

Yunho mundur beberapa langkah, menciptakan jarak yang cukup, untuk ia bisa menatap makhluk indah didalam akuarium itu dengan leluasa.

Tubuhnya terlonjak tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar bunyi gaduh dari pintu depan. Yunho berlari untuk mengeceknya, dan menemukan beberapa namja berbadan besar, yang sepertinya adalah pekerja yang diceritakan Lee ahjumma kemarin, berdiri di depan pintu kaca museum itu dengan beberapa alat bangunan yang mereka bawa di tangan mereka.

"Annyeong" Pemuda tampan itu membungkuk kepada mereka setelah sebelumnya membukakan pintu museum itu lebar-lebar.

Hhaah... Ia tidak dapat leluasa siang ini. Padahal ia ingin sekali berada di dekat akuarium itu seharian ini, namun sepertinya angan-angannya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

***

* * *

Yunho memakan makan siangnya di depan akuarium tempat Jaejoong berada. Ia sungguh payah, mungkin ia tidak akan makan siang jika ummanya tidak mengingatkannya lewat telepon tadi. Ini sudah pukul 4 dan ia baru memakan bekal makan siangnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Jaejoong sembari berusaha untuk mengunyah nasi di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana caramu makan? Bangunlah, aku akan membelikanmu apapun makanan yang kau inginkan jika kau mau ikut denganku" ujarnya pada sosok itu.

Ia terdiam. Seakan menunggu makhluk itu untuk menjawabnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu mustahil.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan asal-asalan. Nafsunya hilang enha kemana, menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan menjawabnya.

Saat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Yunho benar-benar sendirian di dalam museum itu. Semua pekerja telah pulang, dan hari sudah semakin gelap.

Yunho sedang mengecek semua pintu dan jendela sore itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat mandi dan merapikan tas bawaannya. Yang ia lakukan seharian ini hanyalah, duduk di depan akuarium Jaejoong, dan menggambar ataupun mengambil foto makhluk itu.

***

* * *

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar ungakapan, yang berkata bahwa waktu akan terasa berputar begitu cepat, saat kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Yunho tidak mengerti, sore ini adalah hari ke tiga ia berada di museum ini. Namun ia tidak merasakan perjalanan waktu itu, yang ia rasakan hanyalah ia dan Jaejoong.

Semua pekerja telah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan besok pagi, adalah saat terakhir ia bisa bangun di sebelah makhluk rupawan ini.

Yah, Yunho memang tidak menggunakan kamar yang kemarin ditunjukan oleh Lee ahjumma. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan kantung tidur yang hangat, dan berbaring di depan akuarium Jaejoong. Alasannya simple, ia ingin sosok itulah yang ia lihat pertama kali, saat ia menutup mata, ataupun membuka matanya.

Yunho duduk di depan akuarium Jaejoong, menatap sosok sempurna itu dalam diam. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi saat ini ia teringat cerita Pinokio juga Artificial Intelegent. Mungkin nasib mereka bertiga sama, Pinokio dengan harapannya untuk menjadi manusia, A.I dengan harapannya untuk mengembalikan hidup ibunya, dan ia dengan harapannya untuk menghidupkan Jaejoong kembali.

Namja itu berdiri dan menempelkan wajah juga kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan akuarium Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan, tapi ini telah menjadi kegiatan yang digemarinya. Ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong, dan itu terasa nyaman.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya, mendengar dan merasakan aliran air dari akuarium itu. Ia berharap, sungguh berharap. Baru kali ini ia menginginkan sesuatu sampai sebesar ini. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan.

"Aku mohon, hiduplah untukku" lirihnya masih menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca akuarium Jaejoong.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Jaejoong"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, saat mendengar bunyi retakkan, ia menajamkan telinganya, dan mendengar bunyi "Krak" yang lebih jelas lagi.

Ia merasakan sesuatu dari bunyi itu. Semakin lama, semakin ia mendengar bunyi retakan yang sekarang terdengar amat cepat dan beruntun. Bukan kaca akuarium itu, ia tidak merasakan getaran apapun dari akuarium ini. Bunyinya seperti, bunyi retakan es.

Deg... Deg... Deg...

Dengan amat hati-hati, Yunho membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia yakin telinganya tidak salah, Ia mendengar bunyi detakan jantung barusan.

Yunho menyusuri akuarium itu dengan kedua matanya dari bawah. Melihat kaki Jaejoong yang masih menggantung dengan sebuah tali tipis mengikatnya agar ia tetap ditempatnya. Namja itu merasa ragu untuk mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

Blup!

Kedua mata musang itu melebar melihat sentakkan pada kaki Jaejoong. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya salah.

Yunho mundur beberapa langkah, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kedua matanya melotot karena shock.

Dengan amat perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memberanikan diri menatap wajah Jaejoong. Dan...

Deg!

Yang ia lihat, adalah sepasang mata bulat yang terbuka secara perlahan.

.  
.

TBC  
Hehehe ^_^)v

Sekedar info :  
Zing itu berarti jodoh (nyontek dari film Hotel Transylvania iniiii)

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bab 2**

**Title: The Zing**

**Pair: Yunjaelah -_-**

**Genre: Romance, and Fantasy, and many more**

**Rated: T?**

**wanr: YAOI, TYPOSSSSS, FANTASY(**dikit**) agak gaje kalo menurutku hehehe ^_^**

* * *

Makhluk itu bergerak perlahan di dalam air yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, kedua mata bulat dan besarnya mengerjap, menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerjang kedua benda sensistif itu, dan kesepuluh jari tangannya bergerak lemah.

Yunho mengangakan mulutnya cukup lebar, bahunya serasa lemas, dan kepalanya terasa kosong sekarang.

Ia yakin Jaejoong akan hidup. Tapi benarkah makhluk itu hidup sekarang?Maksudnya saat ini? Saat ia hanya sendirian, dan sedang diliputi oleh keinginan besar untuk makhluk itu hidup?

Lebih mirip seperti ilusi, daripada sebuah realita.

Kedua mata musang itu tak pernah lepas, dari sesosok tubuh yang berusaha menggerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya, untuk menjangkau area yang lebih luas lagi.

Makhluk tadi memberengut lucu, menyadari tali-tali tipis yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, membatasi segala pergerakannya. Ia mengedarkan mata segelap malam miliknya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mengedip lucu, saat kedua benda itu bertemu dengan kedua mata musang milik Yunho.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat meneliti, makhluk apa yang ada di depannya itu sekarang. Makhluk asing tadi bergerak mendekati kaca setebal 2 inchi di depannya, dan menempelkan kedua tangannya kesana. Ia ingin melihat lebih dekat, ia ingin keluar, dan menyentuh makhluk yang sedari tadi berdiri dan terdiam di depannya itu.

Yunho tersentak saat sosok asing itu melambai kepadanya. Segala perintah juga informasi yang sedari tadi tertahan di otaknya, seakan menerjang organ itu dengan sekali hentakan.

Pemuda tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan juga kiri dengan panik! Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di otaknya, membuatnya bingung.

"Aku harus mencari apa? Aku harus mencari apa? Aaaargh!" namja itu berlari mengelilingi seluruh ruangan museum tadi dengan kedua mata yang bergerak liar.

Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk bergerak, dan mencari sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan apa itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan memperhatikan namja yang sekarang bertingkah seperti orang gila, yang berlari kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho, dan ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Brugh!

Jaejoong melotot kaget saat ia melihat tubuh Yunho yang tersungkur di dekat ambang pintu. Kaki namja itu terantuk oleh kaki meja, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh.

Yunho mengaduh kesakitan. Ia memegang hidungnya yang pasti memerah sekarang, dan meringis kecil.

Pukulan itu membuat otaknya serasa tenang, dan tertata rapi seperti semula. Ia menoleh, dan menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Namja itu berdiri, dan berjalan perlahan kearah makhluk air tadi.

"Ini… nyata?" lirihnya.

Sekarang, di depannya. Makhluk yang selama ini menghantuinya, memenuhi pikirannya. Ada di depannya, bergerak, dan menatapnya.

Yunho maju dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan akuarium kaca itu. Rasa dingin yang menjalar dari kaca tebal itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apalagi, saat makhluk air tadi merendahkan tubuhnya, dan ikut menempelkan kedua telakan tangannya ke depan tangan Yunho. Membuat seluruh indranya tumpul seketika.

Hanya ada ia, dan Jaejoong.

Apakah kau tahu apa itu Zing? Saat dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Zing bertemu pandang. Sebuah kilatan akan tercipta di kedua mata mereka. Kilatan itulah yang akan mengikat hati mereka, dan sebisa mungkin mempertahankannya untuk terus bersama.

Namun Yunho, bahkan sebelum kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Ia telah merasakan, bahwa ia dan Jaejoong telah terikat. Dan sekarang, saat kedua bola mata yang besar, dan gelap itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia tahu, bahwa selamanya ia akan terikat oleh makhluk di depannya ini. Terlepas dari semua perbedaan yang mereka miliki.

"Terima kasih" lirihnya menatap dalam kedua mata Jaejoong.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak bahagia sekarang. Namun entah kenapa, kehadiran Jaejoong menahannya melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Ia ingin menjaga imagenya di depan makhluk ini.

"A-aku akan mengeluarkanmu!" ia melesat menuju salah satu dari ruangan yang ada di museum itu, dan kembali dengan menenteng sebuah tangga berbentuk A yang besar.

Yunho menggunakannya untuk naik ke atas akuarium tempat Jaejoong berada. Ia melihat sebuah kotak pintu yang berdiagonal 25 inchi di atas penutup berbahan logam berat itu.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan gantungan berisi kunci-kunci yang sebelumnya telah di titipkan oleh Lee ahjumma padanya kemarin. Ia mencoba semua kunci, yang sekiranya cocok untuk gembok kecil yang terpasang indah di samping pintu itu, dan tersenyum lega saat percobaan ke tujuhnya berhasil.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya keras, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membuka pintu di depannya ini.

Sedikit berat untuk posisinya sekarang, sehingga Yunho memutuskan untuk naik ke tangga yang lebih tinggi, dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu logam itu sekali lagi.

Pemuda tampan tadi melongokkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati, saat pintu besi itu telah terbuka sempurna.

"He-hei…" ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam, dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata besarnya dari dalam akuarium itu.

Makhluk tadi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan organ itu ke depan wajahnya.

Yunho mengerti dengan maksudJaejoong. Ia berusaha memberitahunya, bahwa kedua tangannya masih terikat dengan tali tipisitu. Ia merogoh kantungnya, dan menemukan sebuah gunting di sana.

"Err… Ka-kau bisa menggunakan ini" katanya ragu, sebelum menjatuhkan benda tajam itu kedalam akuarium Jaejoong.

Makhluk asing tadi menangkap gunting Yunho dengan gesit. Namun ia hanya terdiam mengamati benda itu.

"Gunakan itu untuk memotong tali di tangan juga kakimu!" seru Yunho yang menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongak, kemudian kembali menatap gunting itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sejenak kemudian, ia memegang bagian besi dari gunting tadi, dan memukul-mukulkan pegangan gunting itu ke tali yang mengikat tangan kanannya.

Yunho menepuk dahinya , ini kesalahannya. Tentu saja makhluk itu tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan gunting, tahu apa benda itu saja, mungkin ia tidak.

Namja tampan itu kembali turun dari atas tangga, kemudian melepaskan sepatu, celana panjang, juga kausnya dari tubuhnya.

Yunho melipat bajunya asal, namun gerakannya terhenti, saat ia merasakan Jaejoong tengah menatapnya. Dengan gerakan ragu, ia menoleh, dan melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam, dan kedua mata yang terpaku ke arahnya.

Namja tampan itu dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat berdehem, dan melemparkan bajunya ke kursi tempat ia biasa duduk.

Mencoba menghiraukan tatapan Jaejoong, ia naik kembali ke atas akuarium besar itu hanya menggunakan sebuah celana pendek yang menutupi pahanya saja.

Yunho duduk, dan membiarkan separuh kakinya tenggelam ke dalam air dingin itu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam akuarium setinggi 3 meter itu.

Jelas, ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa makhluk yang biasanya hanya bisa ia tatap dari kejauhan, sekarang hanya berjarak 30 senti meter di depan wajahnya.

Ia berani bersumpah. Jaejoong adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ia lihat semasa hidupnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, air sedikit mengganggu pandangannya, tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas.

Yunho berenang turun, dan meraih gunting yang tadi di jatuhkan Jaejoong, saat makhluk itu, ehem, melihatnya lepas baju, ehem.

Dada Yunho berdegup kencang, saat ia hendak meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong. Kulitnya begitu pucat, dan pergelangan tangannya lebih kecil dari yang ia kira.

Yunho benar-benar gugup, ketika ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk membantunya menggunting tali yang mengikat makhluk itu. Ia bakhan bisa merasakan sirip kecil Jaejoong menyentuh telapak tangannya, terasa tajam, namun menggelitik di saat bersamaan.

Astaga, kulit Jaejoong terasa amat licin, juga halus.

Setelah menggunting tali yang mengikat tangan Jaejoong yang satunya. Ia kembali ke permukaan, untuk mengambil napas.

Yunho berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya, saat ia tadi berenang turun untuk menggunting tali pada kedua kaki Jaejoong.

Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong, dan mengangguk sambil menunjuk permukaan. Ia ingin Jaejoong mengikutinya keluar dari 'sangkar' itu, dan makhluk air tadi mengangguk mengerti.

Yunho keluar terlebih dahulu, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong keluar dari air.

Makhluk tadi terlihat ragu dan ketakutan, saat kepalanya menyembul dari air. Ia tahu, bahwa ini bukanlah tempatnya, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Gwenchana, aku ada disini" ujarnya yakin.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho. Seakan mengerti, ia mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Yunho untuk membantunya keluar dari air.

Yunho mengernyit. Saat ia sudah berdiri di salah satu pijakan tangga, Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Ayo, kemarilah. Kita harus turun terlebih dahulu" ujarnya meyakinkan.

Tapi makhluk cantik itu hanya menggeleng.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin dalam. Ia tidak mengerti, makhluk itu sudah setuju untuk mengikutinya keluar tadi. Lalu kenapa ia menolak untuk turun sekarang.

"Gwenchana, aku akan membantumu" ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, yang kembali disambut oleh gelengan dari Jaejoong.

Yunho membuang napasnya memikirkan cara lain untuk membujuk Jaejoong, agar makhluk itu mau turun bersamanya.

Apa ia tidak bosan hanya berada di dalam akuarium itu terus menerus? Bahkan saking lamanya berada di dalam air, kulitnya menjadi licin. Baiklah, mungkin ia memang makhluk air, dan makhluk air… tidak bisa… berjalan.

Yunho menepuk dahinya dengan keras-lagi-

Ia sadar, Jaejoong bukan menolak ajakannya, tapi makhluk itu tidak bisa mengikutinya. Tentu saja! Menghabiskan selama hidupnya saat ini berada di dalam air, membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan di daratan. Yah, ia bisa mengajarinya nanti. Ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk makhluk itu. Bahkan ia bisa memberikan semua waktunya untuk Jaejoong, jika kedua orang tuanya mengijinkan.

Yunho kembali naik, dan berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Ia menarik tubuh makhluk itu, dan membawanya agar menghadapnya, sebelum berjongkok di depan makhluk air itu.

"Naiklah, err… aku rasa, aku bisa menggendongmu turun" ujarnya ragu.

Jika ia jatuh, itu tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong yang jatuh?Itu merupakan masalah besar buatnya.

Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong, dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh pemuda manis itu.

Yah, ia bersyukur. Berat badan Jaejoong sangat ringan untuk ukuran namja, membuatnya bisa mengatasi masalah turun dari tempat itu, dengan mudah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Astaga, ia menggendong Jaejoong sekarang! Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Namja tinggi itu membawa Jaejoong beserta bajunya ke dalam kamar yang di tunjukan Lee ahjumma kemarin. Ia menaruh tubuh basah Jaejoong ke atas ranjang, kemudian berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah handuk.

Yunho menepis semua imajinasi kotor yang sedari tadi berusaha memenuhi pikirannya. Bayangkan saja, ia berada di dalam kamar bersama Jaejoong, hanya berdua, di sebuah tempat yang sepi, dengan kedua baju yang sama-sama basah. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang senonoh pada makhluk itu, yah, tidak untuk saat ini.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu mengeringkan tubuh Jaejoong menggunakan handuk besar miliknya. Kulit Jaejoong yang semula licin, menjadi kering ketika ia mengusapkan benda berbahan katun itu dengan telaten dan hati-hati.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup melihat baju basah Jaejoong. Ia tahu dengan pasti, bahwa namja itu tidak akan dapat memakai baju sendiri. Lalu apa? Ia adalah seorang remaja,berada di umur yang sangat tepat, saat perlonjakan hormon di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bisa menyerang namja manis itu kapan saja bukan?

Tetapi ia juga tidak dapat membiarkan Jaejoong dengan baju basahnya. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan rela jika Jaejoong sakit karena kedinginan. Melupakan kenyataan, bahwa Jaejoong adalah makhluk yang terbiasa berada di dalam air yang dingin.

Yunho membuka kaus berlengan pendek-yang akan ia kenakan pada Jaejoong- lebar-lebar. Ia benar-benar harus mengganti baju Jaejoong sekarang.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, dan mulai melucuti pakaian yang melekat di tubuh makhluk itu.

Memasangkan baju dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, adalah hal yang mudah untuk Yunho. Tetapi menahan hasrat saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Jaejoong, itulah yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Kaus juga sweater miliknya telah terpasang di tubuh Jaejoong. Sekarang, tugasnya adalah menyingkirkan kain yang masih menutupi bagian bawah makhluk itu, dan memasangkan celana pada namja manis ini.

Astaga... Bahkan tanpa dilepaspun, ia dapat melihat organ Jaejoong dengan jelas dari luar. Apalagi ia harus melepas kain itu, dan memasangkan celana padanya?

"A-apakah… Apakah, kau bisa memasang celanamu sendiri?" tanya Yunho terbata.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Jaejoong, namun pemuda ini benar-benar tidak akan tahan jika memberanikan diri memasang celana panjang itu.

Seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong hanya menerima celana yang ia sodorkan, dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap polos ke arahnya.

Yunho mengerang tertahan. Ia benar-benar berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan saat ini. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, namja tampan itu berjongkok tepat di depan kedua kaki Jaejoong. Ia menelan salivanya gugup, menyadari apa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hhah! Mari kita selesaikan ini sekarang!" ujarnya sebelum menutup kedua matanya erat, dan melepas kain penutup bagian bawah Jaejoong.

Napas Yunho tercekat, saat sebelah tangannya sempat menyentuh kulit paha Jaejoong tadi. Namun dengan cepat ia memakaikan celan berbahan kain, yang tampak kebesaran itu, pada kaki Jaejoong.

"Hah… baiklah. Kau sudah selesai!" ujarnya tersenyum puas menatap penampilan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, tampak sangat cute karena bajunya 3 ukuran lebih besar dari baju yang seharusnya dipakai oleh makhluk air itu.

Yunho berbalik, dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku pikir, umurmu pasti lebih tua daripada aku. Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu lebih kecil dariku? Yah, meskipun aku akui, otot yang kau punya lebih bagus, tetapi tetap saja, aku terlihat lebih manly daripadamu" namja tampan itu terus mengoceh, sambil memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Tidak begitu memperdulikan, apakah Jaejoong menyimaknya, atau tidak.

Yunho berbalik seraya melipat celana pendeknya yang basah, kemudian mengambil baju Jaejoong yang juga basah ke tangannya.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah melihat bagaimana isi kota Seoul. Aku akan menunjukanmu hal-hal menarik yang ada di kotaku ini. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat-tempat yang indah, membelikanmu makanan yang enak, juga menunjukan hal-hal baru yang kau tidak tahu" pemuda itu tersenyum saat mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas punggungnya yang besar.

Ia terus bercerita dengan semangat, sementara Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang. Memperhatikan Yunho sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya. Makhluk itu tersenyum melihat segala pergerakan yang di lakukan oleh Yunho.

"Tapi aku rasa, kita harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi. Lee ahjumma akan kembali tengah malam nanti, jadi kita akan pulang setelah aku mengembalikan kunci-kunci ini kepada Lee ahjumma. Aaah… kau akan tinggal di rumahku setelah ini. Kita bisa berbagi kamar. Kamarku cukup besar untuk kita berdua" pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya ke samping Jaejoong. Menaikan kedua kakinya, dan melipatnya nyaman.

"Ah! Aku akan membawamu ke kolam renang yang ada di dekat rumahku setiap hari minggu. Dan jika kau benar-benar ingin berenang, aku rasa kau bisa menggunakan bath up milik umma. Meskipun tidak sebesar kolam renang, ataupun tempat tinggalmu dulu. Tapi aku rasa itu cukup!"

Kalian tahu? Pemuda itu sangat senang sekarang. Akhirnya, ia memiliki seorang teman untuk dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang membuatnya berdebar, dan yang ia pastikan untuk selalu bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat ketertarikan pada kedua mata Jaejoong, saat makhluk itu mendengarnya bicara, membuatnya semakin antusias. Bahkan ia melupakan imagenya sebagai pemuda pemalu juga pendiam. Dan berubah menjadi sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

"Selama aku sekolah, kau bisa menungguku di rumah, sambil membantu umma. Aku akan cepat pulang dan mengajakmu berkeliling lagi. Oh! Apakah kau pernah makan es krim? Ah, aku yakin pasti belum pernah. Kau akan menyukainya!"

Dan sepanjang malam itu, Yunho terus bercerita hal apapun yang ia ketahui pada Jaejoong. Dan makhluk itu mendengarkan, entah mengerti atau tidak, hanya dia, Tuhan, dan author yang tahu.

* * *

Well, sebenarnya tidak sepanjang malam juga. Karena pada pukul 2 pagi, Lee ahjumma telah kembali dari desanya, dan ia tidak dapat menutup mulutnya, saat menyadari bahwa namja yang tadi dibawa pulang oleh Yunho, adalah salah satu koleksi milik majikannya.

Ia terlalu shock untuk bertanya.

Yunho menggendong tas besarnya pada depan dada, dan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong pada punggungnya. Ia tidak keberatan meskipun harus berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Toh, rumahnya hanya 4 blok dari museum itu. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Dan masih seperti tadi. Yunho tak henti-hentinya berceloteh riang tentang apa saja hal yang menurutnya menarik. Dan Jaejoong juga masih setia mendengarkannya. Kaki jenjang miliknya melankah perlahan, membelah jalanan yang amat sepi dan sunyi dari hirau-pikuk kota. Cahaya lampu-lampu jalan mengiringi langkah mereka. Dan terangnya bulan penuh seakan ikut mendengarkan percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

.

Mereka masuk mengendap-endap dari pintu depan. Yunho memang membawa kunci cadangan untuk pintu rumahnya, ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan yang telah menyelimuti keluarga itu.

"Aaah… tunggulah disini" pemuda itu mendudukan Jaejoong pada ranjangnya, dan berlari menuju dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir minuman hangat untuk mereka.

Ia merasa terlalu bersemangat sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji untuk memberikan Jaejoong secangkir cokelat hangat saat pulang. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar ingin mengabulkannya. Tidak peduli bahwa ini pukul 2 pagi.

"Yunho?" pemuda itu terlonjak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat, dan mendesah lega mendapati ummanya berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Umma mengagetkanku!" serunya kembali menekuni dua gelas cokelat hangat di depannya.

"Kapan kau kembali? Dan kenapa kau ada di dapur selarut ini?" yeoja itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan beranjak menghampiri Yunho.

"Uhm… Baru saja" jawab Yunho tak fokus.

"Kau membuat cokelat hangat pukul 2 pagi?" Mrs. Jung dibuat heran oleh sikap anak bungsunya itu.

"Hu'um… Aku ingin temanku mencobanya!" Yunho menaruh dua mug berat itu kedalam sebuah nampan, dan bersiap untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kau membawa temanmu menginap? Siapa? Ini pertama kalinya kau membawa temanmu pulang" yeoja manis tadi mengikuti Yunho sampai ke dasar tangga.

"Hm… aku bertemu dengannya di museum. Orang yang berada di sketsaku kemarin, umma" Yunho beranjak memasuki kamarnya. Mengacuhkan Mrs. Jung yang belum sadar dengan perkataan namja itu.

"Mwo?!" pemuda tadi terkikik mendengar jeritan ummanya, sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya duduk. Kemudian memeberikan segelas cokelat hangat itu padanya.

"Ini cokelat hangat yang aku ceritakan tadi. Cobalah, rasanya enak. Ini masih panas, jadi sebaiknya kau meniupnya terlebih dahulu" ujar pemuda itu tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong meraih mug yang ia sodorkan.

Yunho memegang mug berat itu dengan kedua tangannya, meniup isinya sejenak, sebelum menyeruput cokelat hangat itu sedikit. Ia sengaja melakukannya dengan perlahan, karena Jaejoong tengah memeperhatikannya sekarang.

Tak lama, makhluk air tadi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Ia meringis kecil saat bibirnya menyentuh cairan panas itu.

"Kau harus meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kau tidak terbisa dengan air sepanas ini" kata Yunho yang ikut was-was melihat ringisan Jaejoong tadi.

Kedua mata Jaejoong melebar saat cairan hangat nan kental itu mengalir membasahi seluruh mulutnya. Rasa asing yang menyenangkan menyusup di sela-sela lidahnya. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, ini terlalu baru buatnya.

"Kau suka?" Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat perubahan di wajah Jaejoong.

Pertanyaannya terjawab, saat makhluk tadi kembali meneguk minuman di tangannya dengan rakus.

"Hahaha… Kau begitu manis" ia mengacak puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Apapun yang dilakukan oleh makhluk itu sangat imut di matanya, dan ia suka.

Ceklek(?)

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka, dan seorang yeoja yang membawa nampan penuh makanan mengendap masuk.

"Yunho?" ujarnya.

Namja tinggi tadi menoleh, dan tersenyum melihat ummanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Umma, ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan"

Mrs. Jung melotot tidak percaya, seorang yang ia ragu adalah namja duduk di hadapan putranya. Tersenyum, dan memandangnya dengan kedua mata besarnya yang mengerjap polos. Namja paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia hampir saja melepaskan pegangan nampannya jika refleknya tidak bagus. Ibu Yunho meletakan nampan besi itu ke meja nakas milik Yunho, dan berjalan mendekati dua namja yang masih menatapnya.

"Yu-Yunho… Dia… Temanmu?" Jaejoong melirikan mata bulatnya kearah Yunho, seakan menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Hu'um… Aku bertemu dengannya di museum. Namanya Jaejoong, umma" ujar Yunho bersemangat.

Mrs. Jung menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Dia… Dia cantik sekali!" pekik yeoja itu girang.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum mendengarnya, memperlihatkan lipatan bibirnya yang manis. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang bagus dengan sikap ibu Yunho barusan.

Yunho mendengus sebal melihat ummanya yang mulai menjerit-jerit histeris. Ummanya itu, meskipun berumur 45 tahun, tapi memiliki semangat juga kegemaran seperti anak muda. Seperti melihat-lihat namja tampan, mengidolakan namja manis, juga mengoleksi poster-poster boyband. Sama seperti author -_-

"Umma… Sudahlah. Kau membuatku malu" namja tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Mrs. Jung melemparkan tatapan kesal pada putra bungsunya, namun sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

"Apakah kau akan menginap disini malam ini? Ah, kau bisa memanggilku umma jika kau mau. Astaga, kau sangat manis! Aku harap aku memiliki anak sepertimu"

"Err… Umma?" Yunho mencoba menyela pembicaraan ummanya.

"Kau bisa datang dan menginap kapanpun kau mau. Oh, aku bisa mengajarimu memasak juga mengajakmu berbelanja"

"Umma…" Yunho menarik-narik ujung baju ummanya.

"Meskipun kamar Yunho sedikit berantakan, namun aku yakin kau akan betah berada disini. Apakah kau suka pasta? Umma bisa membuatkanmu pasta kesukaan Yunho. Tenang saja, kau bisa menganggap kami keluargamu sendiri kau juga-"

"Umma!" jerit Yunho frustasi.

"Ada apa Jung Yunho? Kenapa kau meneriaki ummamu sendiri?" mrs. Jung melotot marah pada anak tirinya tersebut. Ia sudah lelah acara mengobrolnya diganggu.

"Umma… Jaejoong akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Dia tidak memiliki keluarga dan tempat tinggal" seru pemuda itu.

Mrs. Jung terdiam, otaknya sibuk mencerna apa maksud dari anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Bolehkan?" Yunho memasang puppy eyesnya. Yang meskipun sudah susah-susah ia keluarkan, tetap tidak dianggap oleh mrs. Jung.

"B-Boleh saja! Tentu saja boleh! Umma akan menyuruh appamu untuk menyiapkan kamar sebelah. Lalu kita akan berbelanja kebutuhan barang-barang untuk keluarga baru kita!" ujar yeoja itu bersemangat.

"Umma? Bisakah Jaejoong tidur satu kamar denganku saja?"

Ibu Yunho kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya ia mengerti tentang anaknya yang seorang kutu buku, dan memiliki sedikit teman. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika membiarkan mereka dalam satu kamar. Masalahnya adalah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan pada dua namja ini.

"Err… Tentu saja. Jika kalian tidak keberatan, maka silahkan. Ah, kita harus membeli beberapa baju untuknya. Aku rasa err… Dia membutuhkannya" kata wanita itu sembari melirik kearah baju kebesaran milik Yunho yang dipakai Jaejoong, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Blam!

Yunho menghela napasnya lega. Ia sudah mengira bahwa ummanya pasti akan menyetujui jika Jaejoong tinggal di ruangan ini.

Ia membalik badannya, dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah menatap sketsa yang ia buat saat Jaejoong masih di dalam akuarium.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia suka merasakan dadanya bergetar saat ia menatap namja asing itu.

"Kau tahu?" Yunho mendekatkan tubuhya ke arah pemuda manis tadi.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang…" senyuman yang terpatri di bibir Yunho seakan menular. Menyebabkan kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Terima kasih"

Dan Yunho menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan kening Jaejoong tanpa sadar, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan yang ringan dan basah untuk area itu. Membuat Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, merasakan lembut sesuatu yang asing menyentuhnya.

Wajah putih miliknya memerah, dan Yunho mencium puncak kepalanya saat melihat hal manis itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kita akan sangat sibuk besok" namja tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jaejoong, dan beranjak untuk mengambil piyamanya juga piyama untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho dengan senyum lebar di wajah rupawannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Dunia ini terlalu penuh dengan hal-hal asing yang menyenangkan buatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

jiahahaha... mian kalo lemot postnya ^_^

balasan review?

**princess yunjae: Night at The Museum yah? hahaha... aku juga pas selesai ngetik ini, keinget ama itu film . makasih udah baca :D ini udah apdet kyahahaha**

**iloyalty1 : ini udah lanjut... buat cast lain eum... mungkin nanti ya :) author gak gitu pinter bikin feel di lain cast. tapi bakal aku usahain**

**Isnaeni love sungmin: ini lanjutannya :)**

**bumkeyk: ini udah apdet... mian kalo lama . thanks udah mau baca :)**

**nunoel31: sebenernya aku gak gitu mentingin review sih . asal post n asal bikin aja :v thanks juga udah mau baca ^_^**

**BooMilikBear: bakal diceritain secara perlahan kok... sabar ya :) makasih udah mau bacaaaaa**

**missjelek: ini lanjutannya :) thanks udah mau baca n review**

**Cho MinHyun: sebenernya itu udah ngomong ._. *digampar* thanks udah mau review n bacaaaaa**

**Cho Sungkyu: udah apdet, tapi gak bisa kilat... miaaannnnnn . **

**Taeripark: mian gak bisa cepet . thanks udah review**

**HeroKittyJae: Jaejoong emang hidup lho... mau ngeluarin album baru malah ._. *digampar***

**ifa. : ini udah lanjut .**

**yoon HyunWoon: ini next chap nyaaaaa . makasih udah mau baca**

**Sirayuki Gia: iyaaaaaa unniiii . thanks bgt buat dukungannyaaaaaaa**

**ichigo song: iya, Jae bangun... . author juga bangun kalo dicium... sama lantai ._. *menghilang perlahan***

**jae sekundes: ini udah dilanjutin . thanks buat reviewnya**

**BambiJung: nah itu! kemaren di fb juga ada yg bilang sama persis begitu... aku mau nanya judulnya lupa mulu -_- sekarang udh tau tapi :) aku belum pernah liat MVnya sih... tapi bakal liat wkwkwkw *malah curhat* thanks buat reviewnyaaaaa**

**js-ie: sebenernya ini YH gak gitu culu sih disini... cuman pendiem n penyendiri aja... anak rapi juga :v thanks buat review...**

**SiDer Tobat: daripada aku tulis end? gimana hayooo? hahaha... ini lanjjtannya... ^_^ thanks buat review n baca... meskipun gak bisa asap aku lanjutnya**

**Kim RyeoSungHyun: aku juga kudu merelakan umma ToT *diketekin* hahaha... thanks buat review n baca ^_^**

**Guest: ini udah lanjut ^_^ thanks buat baca**

**hi-jj91: ini cerita apa ya? aku juga gak tau :v *digampar* saia juga setia menunggu inspirasi buat nulis kok hehehe... thanks buat baca n review ^_^**

**Fha: hai juga ^_^ aku juga author baru :D salam kenal :) thanks udah baca n review ff iniiiii**

**CuteCat88: sayangnya mereka bukan power rangers yg bisa bersatu begitu :v *dibuang laut* hahahah... aku juga berharap, semoga hepi end kok hehehe... thanks buat review ^-^**

* * *

pegel tanganku -_-

hahaha... THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BACAAAAAAAA

AKU SELALU MENCINTAI JUNSUUUUUUU *dilempar bom*

hahaha... .


End file.
